memoirsofgeishafandomcom-20200214-history
Chiyo Sakamoto/Sayuri Nitta
Born Chiyo Sakamoto, Sayuri Nitta is the main protagonist in Memoirs of a Geisha. She recounts her story of how she became one of the most famous geisha in Japan during World War II. This page does not use Japanese naming patterns (i.e. Chiyo is her given name). Early Life Chiyo Sakamoto was born into a poverty-stricken fishing village named Yoroido, located on the coast of the Sea of Japan . She lives in what she calls her "tipsy house" with her sickly mother, elderly father and older sister, Satsu. Chiyo's father is aware that his wife is dying and, believing his life is also nearing its end, decides to sell his daughters to an okiya (a geisha boarding house) in Gion, the most prominent hanamachi (geisha district) in Kyoto. When they arrive in Kyoto, the sisters are met by a woman known as Auntie, one of three women who run the okiya. To Chiyo's dismay, Satsu is rejected and taken away. Chiyo becomes a servant and is told that is she behaves, she will start training to become a geisha. Chiyo is determined to run away and find her sister; however, despite warnings from another servant girl, whom is nicknamed Pumpkin by Chiyo, who also lives there. Chiyo learns that the okiya is run by three women: the elderly and grumbling Granny, the money-obsessed owner Mother, and Auntie, a failed geisha who trained alongside Mother as her "sister". The okiya also houses a single geisha named Hatsumomo, a stunning beauty who is cruel to everyone, especially Chiyo. The other women are willing to overlook her nasty behavior since she brings in so much money. Hatsumomo's temper only strengthens Chiyo's desire to run away, though several months pass before she learns of her sisters whereabouts. Hatsumomo is able to blackmail Chiyo by withholding Satsu's location until she makes Chiyo swear her loyalty to her, forcing her ruin an expensive kimono that belongs to Hatsumomo's rival, Mameha, and accusing her of stealing a brooch. All these expenses add to Chiyo's debts, which inclide the fees paid for her acceptance into the okiya, her lessons to train as a geisha and food, among others. While out running errands, Chiyo steals away to find Satsu, who has been sold to a brothel and works as a prostitute. Satsu claims she came to the okiya months ago and is only days away from running away. Unfortunately, when Chiyo returns to the okiya, she stumbles upon Hatsumomo and her boyfriend - Mother is soon alerted and, furious at Hatsumomo, has the doors locked at night as a consequence. Chiyo decides to escape via the roof, but fails and ends up breaking her arm. Mother refuses to spend any more money on Chiyo and reduces her to a simple servant. Chiyo is devastated to learn that Satsu escaped and that not long after arriving in Kyoto, both her parents had died. Becoming Sayuri Several years pass and Chiyo remains a lowly servant while Pumpkin has become an apprentice under Hatsumomo's training. Feeling depressed one day while out running errands, Chiyo is noticed by a man whose kindness inspires her to become a geisha, if only to find him again. The man, referred to only as the Chairman, gives her some money to buy shaved ice and his handkerchief to wipe her face afterwards. She donates the remaining money to the Gion Shrine, praying to become a geisha in the hopes of seeing this man again. After Granny's funeral, the okiya is visited by Mameha, who inquires about Chiyo and eventually persuades Mother to reinvest in her training, with Mameha acting as her older sister. Chiyo becomes Sayuri and flourishes with Mameha as her teacher. Sayuri excels at her training by using various tips and tricks to make it easier. Unfortunately, Hatsumomo's hatred for Sayuri only grows, especially once she embarrasses Hatsumomo during an informal party. Hatsumomo uses her influence to sabotage Sayuri's reputation by spreading rumors around Gion, meanwhile following Sayuri and Mameha from party to party. Mameha decides to create a bidding war for Sayuri's mizuage (portrayed here as a deflowering "ceremony" for apprentive geisha - maiko - before they become geisha) between Nobu Toshikazu, the president of the Iwamura Electric Company; and reputed mizuage specialist "Dr. Crab", dubbed so by Sayuri due to his appearance. Upon meeting Nobu, Sayuri is thrilled to learn that he is the business partner of the Chairman, finally meeting him again several years. From Sayuri's point of view, the Chairman does not recognize her, but treats her with kindness. Unfortunately, Hatsumomo somehow learns of Mameha's plan and nearly succeeds in sabotaging Sayuri's reputation with Dr. Crab by claiming that Sayuri has a boyfriend and thus no longer has her virginity. Nobu awkwardly accepts Sayuri's offer but it takes some amount of convincing from Mameha to persuade Dr. Crab that Hatsumomo was lying. Dr. Crab ultimately wins the bidding war, paying a record sum that is enough to repay all of Sayuri's debts to Mother. Impressed with Sayuri's earnings, Mother decides to adopt her instead of Pumpkin (who had been told previously that she would be adopted, thus gaining her wish of having a family again). With Sayuri's adoption, the two girls friendship is ultimately destroyed. Hatsumomo, on the other hand, starts to spiral downward, now that she is no longer in favor and no longer bringing in good income; she is eventually thrown out of the okiya. World War II Meanwhile, Japan is on the brink of entering of entering World War II and, with his business secure, Nobu makes an offer to become Sayuri's danna (principal patron with a role akin to a husband, though most are already married). Though Sayuri has come to like Nobu over the years, if he becomes her danna then she will never have a chance to be with the Chairman, because of the custom that prevents two business partners from pursuing the same geisha. Mameha chastises Sayuri, saying she should be honored to have a mak like Nobu for a danna. After several months, Mameha suggests General Junnosuke Tottori as a possible candidate who may be helpful should war come, to which Mother agrees. Though Sayuri is at first repulsed by the General, his visits soon become "nothing more than an unpleasant twice-weekly routine". Nobu soon stops inviting her to parties, since he lost respect for her in choosing the foolish General as a danna. When the war breaks out, many Geisha are evacuated to other cities to work in the factories. This is as good as a death sentence, as the factories require hard labor and are targets for bombs. Also, subsequently, the General is demoted and is unable to use any influence to send Sayuri to a safer spot. However, help unexpectedly arrives in the form of Nobu, who sends her far north to a kimono maker. Nonetheless, Sayuri and those close to her must endure a life of hard labor during the war that follows. After the end of the war, Nobu visits Sayuri and asks that she return to Gion, whose doors have opened again, to help entertain the new Deputy Minister Sato, whose aid can be instrumental in saving Iwamura Electric, the company the Chairman founded and Nobu runs, which was all but destroyed during the war. Sayuri, Mameha and Pumpkin entertain the Minister together regularly. Some time after, Nobu formally begins proposals to become Sayuri's danna, leaving her in despair because this would mean the end of any hopes to a relationship with the Chairman. On a weekend trip to the Amami Islands with Iwamura Electric, Sayuri devises a plan to humiliate herself with the Minister in front of Nobu, who, she is sure, will never forgive her for being with the Minister (whom Nobu despises despite his need of help from him). She arranges for Pumpkin to bring Nobu to a place where he will "stumble" upon Sayuri and the Minister making love. However, Pumpkin still harbors resentment towards Sayuri's adoption, and knows she is fond of the Chairman. She brings the Chairman to the theater instead of Nobu. Humiliated, Sayuri believes that her dream of being with the Chairman is lost forever, but afterwards, she receives a call to meet with Iwamura Electric. She is saddened as she anticipates meeting Nobu and discussing his patronage, but is surprised when the Chairman shows up rather than Nobu. Sayuri reveals that her acts in Amami were for personal reasons. The Chairman, in turn, expands on his feelings of debt toward and friendship with Nobu, and how he was not able to take away the woman his friend showed so much interest in. When he learned through Pumpkin that Sayuri's intention was for Nobu to see her with the Minister, he decided to tell Nobu what he had seen. The latter refuses to ever see Sayuri again, therefore freeing the Chairman to advance. She and the Chairman kiss, Sayuri's first kiss of true love. The story ends with Sayuri recounting her subsequent life with the Chairman as her danna, and her eventual retirement as a geisha. She never freely admits that she has a son with the Chairman, but speaks of moving to New York City in order to avoid complications regarding inheritance of Iwamura Electric. The story concludes with a reflection on her life in New York and the important people in her life. Category:Character